Songwriters Hall of Fame
The Songwriters Hall of Fame is an arm of the National Academy of Popular Music. It was founded in 1969 by songwriter Johnny Mercer and music publishers Abe Olman and Howie Richmond. The hall of fame only existed as an online virtual collection until 2010, when it was first put on display as a physical gallery inside The Grammy Museum in Los Angeles. The Songwriters Hall of Fame has an office in New York City, United States, and holds workshops, showcases, and provides scholarships to promising artists to help develop new songwriting talent. New inductees are voted on annually. Alongside the induction of new songwriters are a variety of special awards. Currently, the awards include: * Johnny Mercer Award: for artists who are already in the Songwriters Hall of Fame and have a number of outstanding works * Sammy Cahn Lifetime Achievement Award: for songwriters who have done a lot to increase the success of songs * Abe Olman Publisher Award: for publishers who have had a lot of "famous" pieces * Hal David Starlight Award: for young artists who have already made an impression on the music industryStarlight Award Recipients Songwriters Hall of Fame. Retrieved June 10, 2012. * Towering Song/Towering Performance Award Through 2010, 383 individuals had been inducted into the SHOF. The British rock band Queen was the first band to be inducted in 2003.The Lives & Music of Queen ABC. Retrieved June 11, 20112003 Award and Induction Ceremony: Queen Songwriters Hall of Fame. Retrieved June 11, 2011 Johnny Mercer Award recipients *1980 – Frank Sinatra *1981 – Yip Harburg *1982 – Harold Arlen *1983 – Sammy Cahn *1985 – Alan Jay Lerner *1986 – Mitchell Parish *1987 – Jerry Herman *1990 – Jerry Bock & Sheldon Harnick *1991 – Betty Comden & Adolph Green *1992 – Burton Lane *1993 – Jule Styne *1994 – Irving Caesar *1995 – Cy Coleman *1996 – Burt Bacharach & Hal David *1997 – Alan Bergman & Marilyn Bergman *1998 – Paul Simon *1999 – Stephen Sondheim *2000 – Jerry Leiber & Mike Stoller *2001 – Billy Joel *2002 – Michael Jackson *2003 – Jimmy Webb *2004 – Stevie Wonder *2005 – Smokey Robinson *2006 – Kris Kristofferson *2007 – Dolly Parton *2008 – Paul Anka *2009 – Holland–Dozier–Holland *2010 – Phil Collins *2011 – Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Hal David Starlight Award recipients *2004 – Rob Thomas *2005 – Alicia Keys *2006 – John Mayer *2007 – John Legend *2008 – John Rzeznik *2009 – Jason Mraz *2010 – Taylor Swift *2011 – Drake Sammy Cahn lifetime achievement award * 1980 – Ethel Merman * 1981 – Tony Bennett * 1982 – Dinah Shore * 1983 – Willie Nelson * 1984 – Benny Goodman * 1985 – John Hammond * 1987 – Jerry Wexler * 1988 – Dick Clark * 1989 – Quincy Jones * 1990 – B.B. King * 1991 – Gene Autry * 1992 – Nat King Cole * 1993 – Ray Charles * 1994 – Lena Horne * 1995 – Steve Lawrence & Eydie Gormé * 1996 – Frankie Laine * 1997 – Vic Damone * 1998 – Berry Gordy * 1999 – Kenny Rogers * 2000 – Neil Diamond * 2001 – Gloria & Emilio Estefan * 2002 – Stevie Wonder * 2003 – Patti LaBelle * 2004 – Neil Sedaka * 2005 – Les Paul * 2006 – Peter, Paul & Mary * 2012 – Bette Midler See also *Inductees of the Songwriters Hall of Fame *Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees References External links * Songwriters Hall of Fame